


Mēre does daor másino morghon

by smoss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Faith of the Seven, Magic, Pantheon Taking Active Role, Pre-Dance of the Dragons, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, The Old Gods (ASoIaF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2020-12-21 09:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoss/pseuds/smoss
Summary: The pantheons of the Known World have looked into the future and they have become worried. They have pinpoint the time where everything began to fall and they will fix it





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I have been reading a story on fanfiction.net titled Dance of Serpents by ImageViewer, and I have to say that the young author has an amazing storyline, but I feel s/he does not really do it justice. I have read the reviews and while most are great, there are several that tell him that s/he needs a Beta. Also, his/her writing style is to the point that words are out of order and syntax is wrong. So, I have decided to take a shot at doing a story in the same time-period.

The darkness was endless until a light appeared and began to bling like a light flickering in the dark. Yet, this light was not alone for long before a form appeared next to the light and held it in its hands. The figure looked at the light for a second before turning to the darkness.

“You asked for a champion,” the figure said as it looked around, “You asked for someone that knew the pain of losing everything and still fighting for those that should have a chance.”

“You asked for a being that knows darkness and light. I have brought you such a being. You asked for someone that can bring balance back to your realm. You asked for a lawman. You asked for a fugitive. You asked for a savior, Your asked for a demon. He stands before you.”

The figure began to walk around the light in it hand as it addressed the darkness, “This man will not answer to any god that try to make demands of him, but he will response if you ask him. He has loved and he has lost.”

“What is your price,” a deep voice asked from the darkness.

Giving a cold smile, the figure looks around the darkness, “Every soul that should have been after this time now belongs to me. Your champions, your healers. I will have control over all souls from this period on and it will be up to me to decide if they are to be made.”

The figure could feel the anger of its counterparts as it stood before them. These fools should have known that the figure would demand something big, it was Death and Death exist across all universes.

“You dare make demands on us,” the voice yelled.

Death looked at the leader of the Old Gods for a second before shaking its’ head, “Yes, because Death is Death. I do not fade unlike you and I exist everywhere and every-time. The question should be are you willing to trade those souls to give your world a chance at life. I am trying to fix your mistakes because you all allowed this impostor to gain a foothold in my domain!”

Death looked at the factions that stood before it, this Great Other had been among them before it broke several rules and some home it had gained a foothold on Death’s domain.

“The Seven have no issue with the Stranger gaining more control of all matters of its domain,” an elderly voice said as it stepped into the light. The voice belonged to a bearded man, with a stern and strong face.

Slowly, the rest of the factions began to give approved until just the Old Gods were left. Its leader had its eyes closed for a second before they opened, and Death investigated the vastness of them.

“So, it is agreed,” the Old Gods said in one voice.

Death gave a smile as it turned to the light that was a soul in it hands. This had been a gamble, but it had well been worth it. When the body belonging to this soul had perish, the man in question has been well over two hundred years old. At the time of his death, humanity had nearly wiped itself out in a war between the two human species, however they were now going beyond the stars in a cooperate venture.

“Very well, the Pact is signed,” Death said as it looked at the light, “Now to pick a location for this begin and the gifts I have given him from his old.”

Death disappeared from the void and appeared over the Known World. It looked at the world for a moment before appearing over Westeros. It hovered above the planet for a moment, studying the world before it appeared to a ruined castle that sat on hill. Only the foundations remained among the weeds to show where the dismantled walls the fortress had once stood. The curtain wall which once encircled the brow of the hill now consists of waist-high piles of crumbling stone spotted with lichen, and the ruins are extensive near the former gatehouse.

It gave a smirk as it looked at what was known as Oldstone among the people of this region. As it waved it hand, the earth shook as a river was created from Oldstone to Ironman’s Bay. It watched as the fortress was recreated to stand guard over this new river. Death knew that people in the area would wonder why this castle had appeared from nothing, but the thoughts of mortal did not concern it. Death looked around the region and gave a small laugh as it moved to the center of the castle and with another snap of it finger a man appeared before it.

Death bent down until its mouth was next to the man ears and whispered, “Wake up.”

Stepping back Death watched as the black-haired man opened hid emerald eyes and looked around before they landed on Death. Death had to admit that it was impressed as the man stood up without any clothes on and looked at it. The man showed no fear, he only showed acceptance and respect on his face.

“You know who I am mortal, that is good,” Death said as it stared at the human, “We have always known each other and you are one of the few that know I claim what is mines in the end, just like your ancestor.”

The man looked at the entity for a second before releasing a breath, “You always stood on the edge of my vision, but I learned a long time ago that Death is just another friend. We were not made to live forever; we were made to be finite.”

Death looked at the man in amazement before giving a laugh, “I must say Lord Potter, that you are an impressive mortal, anyway the reason you are here is because it was request of me to find someone that could prevent something unimaginable from happening.”

“Prophecy?”

“Not in so many words,” Death replied, “There is an entity on this world who had chosen to encroach onto my domain and that is something that I will not allow. This entity hates all forms of life and want to turn this world into a frozen wasteland and then move beyond. The entity has already begun to change this world and drain the magic of it away.”

“I fought my wars,” Harry stated as he looked at Death, “I’ve been fighting since I was a child and I earned my peace.”

Death looked at the human and nodded, “You have earned you peace, but it is up to me decide how you will spend your time. I was asked to pick someone that would not cower from helping those in need and if we do not fix this world, then everything is threaten, Lord Potter. We are dealing with an entity that is trying to usurp my domain and that domain spreads across the multiverse and threaten your descendants or will you man up and stand before this evil and say, ‘Not today’.”

Harry looked the existence before him for a second as the thoughts flashed to his great grandchildren that had grown up and were having families of their own. When he had died, the magical and normal world were recovering from Earth being nearly destroyed by creatures from the stars. Taking a deep breath, Harry looked around the courtyard and had to admit that this castle put Hogwarts to shame. Turning back to Death, he nodded his head.

“Very well, I will help this world, but I will not go into direct conflict with the entity,” Harry said, “I will help those that need help, but unless this entity attacks me, I will not attack it.”

Death looked to the sky for a second before nodding, “That is agreeable. However, you will not be being starting from nothing. In the depths of this castle you will come before a vault which holds the treasures from those worlds that have been destroyed, as well as several guardians for your protection. Use this to establish yourself in the region. I have also put a map on the table of Great Hall so you can find your way around the castle. Remember, Mister Potter, your family has a history with me, and I chose you as my champion for a reason.”

Harry stood back and watch Death fade into the wind, leaving him alone in the courtyard of his new home. It seemed that the Potter Luck had struck once more, and he was in the middle of something that he did not want to be. Closing his eyes, he concentrated for a second before they popped out. The magic of this world was wild, but it was way above what his world had. Taking a deep breath, he stretched his arms and several golems formed from the dirt.

“I want some of you one the wall above the gate and the rest are to patrol the grounds,” Harry ordered his creations, “Alert me if someone comes to the gate.”

After ordering the golems to their duty, Harry turned around and entered the fortress. As he walked into the hall, he could see the Potter coat of arms hanging on the wall. Even after all his years, the Potter coat of arms still tugged at his heart. He took a deep breath as he turned toward a flight of stairs descending below ground, with a wave of his left hand a blue ball of light appeared before him and led the way down the stairs. As he walked down the stairs, he could hear water crashing against the rocks and he could hear heavy breathing as he finally stepped into a cavern.

With the wave of his hand, the blue light was raised to the ceiling and expanded to allow him to see what Death had left him. He could feel his eyes widen as he found three sea serpents and two dragons that appeared to be Ukrainian Ironbellies. Harry had no problem with the sea serpents, but he did have a problem with the Ironbellies, that were opening their eyes and looked right at him. He assumed a battle stance, before he heard movement behind him; which reminded him of the three serpents that were now awake.

_“You will settle down back there,”_ Harry ordered the serpents while keeping an eye on the dragons.

_“Speaker, we know our mission,”_ One of the serpents said in a feminine voice as her head came in view, _“Death has spoken and our mission is to protect you and yours, all of us.”_

One of the dragons in front of Harry released a huff and some black smoke as it looked at him, _“To protect our hatch lings, we shall collaborate with you wizard.”_

Harry looked at the dragon for a second before nodding and turning around to leave the area. As he came to the steps, he stopped for a moment, “_All I ask is that you protect this keep and I shall protect you._”

The creatures watched as the human walked up the stairs, leaving them to gaze at each other before the male dragon spoke, “_This human shall bear watching. Come my brothers and sisters, let see what awaits us in this new world_.”

In the darkness several more eyes opened before the creatures rushed to the openings leaving the female dragon behind as she curled around a clutch of eggs. She wondered if they should have told the human that Death had transported others to this realm. Then again, one does not question the one that all answer to unless one wanted that meeting, sooner. Death had plans and simple creatures were not supposed to question the supreme being.

Walking out the door, Harry walked the grounds for a moment before walking onto the wall, passing several golems that stood peering into the rising sun. He knew in his youth that combine the Hallows would come back to bite him and if it was not fighting Dark Lords, he was now in a new universe because he was Death’s toy.

_Death may have put me here to fight something, but I will choose I how go about it_, Harry thought as he looked at the lighten sky.

* * *

**Two months Later, 113 AC  
Lord’s Solar, Riverrun**

Sitting in the Lord’s Solar, Lord Grover Tully, the Lord of Riverrun, and Lord Paramount of the Trident looked at his castle Maester in shock at hearing what he just heard.

“Are you telling me that both Houses Mallister and Frey are reporting Oldstone appearing as a castle,” Grover asked the Maester.

“Yes My Lord,” the Maester replied, “We also have reports from Fairmarket about the castle appearing on the hill. That was what drew the attention of both houses to the area.”

Grover leaned back into his seat as he looked at the Maester. For once in his life he did not know how to response to what the man had told him. Oldstone had been the seat of House Mudd, who had succeeded in unifying more of the riverlands than earlier First Men dynasties. Hell, the place had been where King Tristifer IV, King of the Rivers and Hills, had beheaded King Roland II, King of Mountain and Vale. However, the Mudds were eventually overwhelmed by Andal warlords such as Armistead Vance, and their castle fell to ruin over the centuries. What really made the man pause was that the castle had appeared overnight as if by magic and that made him nervous.

“Send a message to the King advising him what has happened,” Grover ordered, “Inform him that I am calling my banners and shall await his orders.”

The Maester nodded as he gave a bow before leaving the room leaving Grover by himself as he turned to a window and looked out over the water. Magic was unheard of in Westeros except for the dragon held by House Targaryen. For months now, he had heard the rumors from the servants and smallfolks who came to the castle. However, now he had two of his banners telling him that the rumors were true. This left him no choice but to investigate and wait for word from his King.

* * *

**Throne Room, Red Keep, King’s Landing**

Viserys I, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm look down at his Hand as he read the message from his Lord Paramount of the Trident. Viserys could hear the whispers of the Court as they heard the news. This news was the most distressing thing he had ever heard. Leaning back, but not too far back Viserys looked at his Hand of the King, Lord Lyonel Strong.

Viserys knew that everyone in this room was playing the Game of Thrones with his House, himself included. There were those few houses that Viserys trusted and very few of them were in this room. Those in this room had just heard that a new castle had appeared overnight in the Riverlands and that it was inhabited. The Lord Paramount of the Trident was calling his banners while awaiting word from him.

“Send a message to Lord Grover that he is to meet my forces at Fairmarket,” Viserys said as he stood up, “Houses Mallister and Frey are to come from the North and camp on that side, while our forces shall march from Fairmarket and see what this is. The Lord Hand shall remain in King’s Landing and rule in my stead.”

Lyonel watched as his King watched down the steps of the throne, he would have preferred going with his King since his home was in the Riverlands and who knew what this new castle meant. However, he would guard the capitol while the king was gone. Those in the throne room bowed as the King left the chamber.


	2. Chapter 2

**22nd of the 6th Moon of 113 AC  
Oldstones, Riverlands, Westeros**

Standing on the battlement of his new home, Harry looked over the vast region. Oldstones had changed in the past three months thanks to those magical beings that had also been given a second chance. He had been surprised to find that deep in the bowels of the caves under the castle that the goblins. Under the leadership of their new Overlord, Drigmeank, they had worked double shifts to get the castle known as Oldstones to what it currently looked like. The castle had been transformed to hold nine slim, round towers piercing the sky were the first thing that people saw from the distance.

As one got closer to the castle, they would see tall windows scattered generously across the walls in an asymmetric pattern, along with small holes for archers and artillery. It was once you were up close to the castle that you saw the sizable gate with wide iron doors, a regular bridge and large crenellations gives a safe place for archers to rest. Standing tall outside the gate on either side of the gate were several statuses of magical creatures from his world, serving as reminders of the past to the residents.

Harry took a deep breath before he raised the spyglass in his hand and looked over the horizon to see smoke in the distance. He knew from reports from the residents, that the overlord of this land had sent a message to the King of this land and the King had called for his vassals to response to his presence.

Taking a deep breath, Harry turned around and looked at the goblin warrior that stood behind him. Sizing him up for a second before speaking, “Man the walls and close the gates.”

“What about the so called smallfolks,” the goblin asked.

Looking down at the small village at the bottom of hill that had appeared after his had claimed the area.

“If they would like protection before the army arrives, then they are welcome to it,” Harry said after a moment, “They said no oaths to mean and are under no obligation to raise arms.”

The warrior nodded as he gave a salute and turned to carry out his orders. Harry turned back around and looked in the distance, behind him he could hear the bell ring ordering everyone to their combat positions.

* * *

**Inn at the crossroads, Riverland, Westeros**

Sitting on his horse, Lord Grover Tully watch as his bannermen arrived mixed in with others as they moved past the Inn at the Crossroad. It had taken two months for him to gather the Riverlands forces on his side of Oldstones and he knew that Houses Mallister and Frey had taken up position on the Northern side. Grover had no idea if any of the houses of the North would be coming, but he figured not since the North was too far away and bigger than all the other six kingdoms that they would not be showing up.

In the letter exchanged between the Lord Paramounts and Wardens, and the King, House Greyjoy would form a blockade in Ironman’s Bay and send their men ashore to Seagard. House Lannister and its banners were still a few weeks from arriving, but they would provide support since this was a Riverland issues. Grover was brought out of his thoughts when Lords Humfrey Bracken and Samwell Blackwood joined him as he watched the army move, he had to contain a smirk as he watch the two take up either side of him in silence.

When the two forces had arrived, he had called for both Lords to come before him and made it known that there was to be no trouble while in and out of camp. As a Lord of a Great House, Grover was tired of the fighting between the two house and he was at the point where he was willing to exile either one or both Noble House to his land to get some peace and he let it be known to both lord. He remembered how pale both Lords and their heirs had become when he said that.

Humfrey Bracken looked at his Lord as his horse stood beside him. For the first time in a long time, he felt true fear for his House, and he knew for that fact that Samwell felt the same way.

“My Lord, do you have any idea on when the King will arrive,” Humfrey asked as he looked below.

Grover looked over to the man and took a deep breath, but before he could speak a loud roar was heard as the most frightening sight to man landed in front of Grover. He had to calm his horse down as he looked at the apex predator that stared him down. Taking a deep breath, Grover looked at the yellow dragon known as Syrax for a second before looking at the woman that sat looking at the three lords.

“Your Grace, I bid you welcome to the Riverlands,” Grover stated as he gave a bow from his horse, “Normally, it would be a delight to see you, Princess, however my smallfolks are nervous because of this castle that has appeared on the ruins of Oldstones.”

The Princess of Dragonstone slide down from her dragon and looked at the Lord Paramount and his two bannermen. Princess Rhaenyra Targaryen had her family's Valyrian looks with the purple eye color and the silver-gold hair that was in a long braid that was made to look like Queen Visenya Targaryen. She had to suppress a smirk as she looked at Lords Bracken and Blackwood, remembering when she had vised the Trident and the sons of Lords Blackwood and Bracken had dueled over her a year ago.

“My father is only a couple of hours out with his forces,” Rhaenyra stated as she walked forward, “Rather than wait, the King has ordered that we begin our approach to the new castle, enough has time has passed and we can no longer delay.”

Grover looked at the successor to the Iron Throne for a moment before nodding his head, “Understood, Your Grace. Lords Bracken and Blackwood, inform the Lords that we are to move out at the Princess’s command.”

The two lords gave a bow from their horses and rushed to spread the word, leaving Lord Tully with Princess Rhaenyra and her dragon Syrax. The she-dragon curled up behind the princess and was watching the Lord Paramount with interest. Grover was not a stupid man, he knew how some people considered the dragon a beast, but there was intelligence in the creatures that gave House Targaryen the power control six of the seven kingdoms. 

Rhaenyra looked at her father’s Lord Paramount of the Trident as he watched her dragon who was watching the man. She had to suppress as smirk as Syrax gave a small growl to the men.

“Where do we stand, Lord Tully,” the Princess asked as she stood before the men.

Glover sat up straighter on his horse before addressing the heir, “As it stands, Your Grace, my forces have assembled and the Ironborn have blockade the bay. Houses Mallister and Frey stand ready to cover the north side.”

The Princess of Dragonstone walked around her dragon and looked out at the army that was camping, “Get this army ready to move, Lord Tully.”

Glover gave a bow from his horse as he turned around to carry out the order, leaving the Princess and her dragon as they looked toward Oldstone.

Two hours later, King Viserys I Targaryen and his forces arrived to find the Riverland forces ready to move out. Behind the kings were the bannerman of the Crownland who had been able to answer the call of their overlord. Viserys looked over the army and had to shake his head since he was a peaceful man who hated conflict, yet in this case he had no choice because of the simple fact that a castle was rebuilt. He looked up as he heard the roar of his daughter’s dragon as she passed overhead.

“Your Grace!”

Viserys turned from looking at the she-dragon to find Lord Tully riding toward him with his guards. The man looked refreshed and that was something that Viserys wanted to feel refresh, but they had been delayed for months to get answers at Oldstones.

“Lord Tully, I see my daughter was able to give you your orders,” Viserys stated as the Kingsguards made room for the Riverlands overlord.

“Yes, Your Grace,” Tully replied, “You arrived just as the last of our forces have broken camp.”

“Very well, Lord Tully, let’s get this over with,” Viserys said as he moved his group to follow the army.

In the air, Rhaenyra watched as the army moved below her and Syrax. As the army moved forwards, she knew that her father had arrived and taken command. They looked so small to her from her height and it gave her a sense of power that she was above them on a dragon. She wanted to thank whatever had created this crisis that got her out of the capital and away from her stepmother and her cronies. In the distance she could see the new castle that sat in the settlement known as Oldstones. Syrax let out another roar at the castle and its occupants.

Inside Oldstones, Harry finished button up his shirt as he heard the roar in the distance. He had to suppress a smirk as the dragons below gave a roar in reply. It seemed that the Royal House of this land had brought a dragon to deal with his unexpected appearance. Grabbing his battle robe, he threw it over his shoulder as he turned and walked out of his room.

Syrax narrowed her eyes as she heard the challenge to her call, she could feel her rider’s surprise as they both looked at the castle in the distance. She could see two creatures flying in the air for a moment before they landed on two different towers. Orbiting the Royal Army, Syrax gave a deeper roar as she felt her rider’s mental command to land.

As soon as the she-dragon hit the ground, her rider slide from her back and stood waiting. Rhaenyra stood waiting for a few minutes for her father’s company to arrive.

“They have dragons,” Rhaenyra stated as she looked at her father.

Viserys looked at his daughter and sometimes wish that Balerion was still alive for the simple fact that he was a battle dragon. This was unexpected and for the first time he had no idea what to do. Dragons were a symbol of House Targaryen and those of descent of Valyrian blood. As it stood now, his first-born daughter and his brother were the only members with full grown dragons. His youngest children were still too young to be riders or even have a dragon claim them. Rubbing his chin, he looked in the distance as the Royal Army caught up and move past them, moving closer to the unknown.

“Rhaenyra, I know your dragon does not like it, but I need you to take two members of the Kingsguards and meet whoever is inside that castle under a white flag,” Viserys said as he turned to his inheritor.

The Princess of Dragonstone gave a nod as she looked at the three Kingsguard that sat on their horses, “Sers Darklyn and Marbrand, dismount and follow me to Syrax.”

The two Kingsguards nodded and dismounted from their horses and followed the Princess of Dragonstone to her she-dragon. Syrax looked at the two men for a moment and she could smell the fear from them even though they hid it well. She gave the men a smirk before lowering her body to the ground and allowing her rider and guards to get on.

“Sōvegon!”

Those gather watched as the she dragon flapped her wings and rose into the sky. Syrax mad a wide circle above the King before speeding toward Oldstones. It only took the powerful dragon a few minutes to land outside of archer range and deposit the three humans. The group was shocked when a man appeared in front of them without a sound. The group looked at the man that appeared to be of average height wearing a robe that looked like it costed gold. Rhaenyra’s attention was grabbed by the man stunning almond-shaped startlingly green eyes that she had only seen from House Lannister of Casterly Rock and his untidy jet-black hair that could have belonged to House Baratheon of Storm's End.

Syrax looked at the human that had appeared before her pet and took a deep smell. As she-dragon, there were few things that made her anxious, but she could smell that this human was not someone to be provoked. She could also smell a male and female dragon on the male human that stared at her pet.

Ser Steffon Darklyn placed his hand on the pommel of his sword as he stepped forward, putting himself in front of the Princess.

“You stand in the presence of Princess Rhaenyra Targaryen, Princess of Dragonstone and Heir to the Iron Throne of the Seven Kingdoms, bow before Her Grace,” Steffon ordered as he tighten his grip on his sword.

Harry looked at the man standing before him blocking an attack on the picturesque woman standing between the two men wearing white armor and white cape, as well as a dragon. Harry gave a small smile and opened his mouth to speak before two heavy thuds sounded behind him. Raising his hand to his head, Harry rubbed the headache that was formed as the two resident dragons stretched their head forward and growled.

_“I’m not being threaten, Kyvrenth,”_ Harry said slipping into snake-tongue.

Kyvrenth did not takes his eyes off the she-dragon in front of him and his mate. Since they had arrived in this world, they had smelt the dragons of this realm and here for the first one to appear before his den.

_“We just wanted this she-dragon to know that she is one against two,”_ Kyvrenth said as he never took his eyes off the threat to his mate and his hatchlings, _“Be warned she-dragon, make a move against my den and it inhabitants and you will find peace in the afterlife.”_

Syrax growled at the male dragon, _“Make no move against my pet and you will find no threat!”_

The three dragons eyed each other before the mated pair took to the air and returned to the castle roost. Landing the two turned around and watched the group, this making Harry shake his head at the approach the two mates took. Yet, he could understand where they were coming from since he knew that a few of the sea serpents were watching the hatchlings in the cave.

“Forgive Kyvrenth, he and his mate just had a clutch of eggs hatch and they both have become very protective of them to the point where they will burn anyone that comes close to the young ones,” Harry said as he turned his attention to the Princess.

Rhaenyra mental shook her head as she looked at the man in front of her. She knew that she just heard him talking to the dragons and that Syrax responded shook her a bit.

“I can understand a father wanting to protect his children,” Rhaenyra replied, “My I have the name of the man that has come to have such friend.”

“Oh, where are my manners, my name is Harry James Potter-Black of the Noble and Most Ancient Houses of Potter and Black.”

Rhaenyra looked at the man once more and estimated that he was about around the age of eighteen. He was a handsome man, but she was here to represent her father and not her own interest.

“Well met, Lord Potter,” the Princess said, “May I ask how you came to erect this castle in the land of one of my father’s banner.”

Looking at the young Princess, “That is a tale that few will believe. I would invite you into my castle, but I have a feeling that that would not be okay with your guards.”

Giving the man a smile, she knew that her guards had tighten their grips on the swords at their side.

“That would be correct,” Rhaenyra replied.

Harry looked at the two men and the she-dragon before releasing a deep sigh. With the wave of his hands, a tent appeared next to them. Walking into the tent, Harry moved to take a seat and wait for the arrival of the Princess and her guards. He did not have to wait long before one of the men entered and looked around the tent before his eyes landed on Harry who was sitting in a chair with several other arrange in a circle. Ser Steffon was wary of the man before him for the simple fact that he had made this ten appeared out of nowhere. This man also had two dragons that was very defensive of the man that was now pouring himself something to drink from the table that sat beside him.

Steffon stepped to the side allowing his charge to enter area and took up a position on her side as his fellow guard took up position on the other side.

Rhaenyra took her seat after entering the tent and looked at the man. She had heard about the Warlocks that lived across the seat, but the man before her seem to be different from them in every way.

“You are a magic user,” Rhaenyra stated as she leaned into her chair.

“Yes, I am.”

She had to suppress a smirk as Harry answer her question without any remarks. This was man that refreshing to talk to since he got to the point. Harry in the first few minutes of talking to her was reminding her of the North. They were a proud people that did not beat around the busy, it was something that one did not see south of the Neck.

“I have to say it is so stimulating to talking to someone that does not hide what he is,” Rhaenyra said.

Harry gave a small nod as he poured another cup and looking at one of the guards before tilting his head. The guardsman stepped forward and gave no hesitation as he took a sip and waited. After a few minutes of seeing that he was still alive, the man stepped to the table and poured another cup and presented to his charge. The Princess gave the Kingsguard a nod as she took a sip and found the taste to contain a hint of lemon and was sweet to taste.

“As for your question outside, I was brought here by forces beyond my control,” Harry stated before he took another sip of his tea, “We had no control over what happened to us, but we are trying to make the best of the situation.”

“We?”

“I was not brought here alone, but other of my world were brought here to give them a chance,” Harry replied.

Rhaenyra leaned into her chair once more before taking another sip of the drink. Her eyes had widened when he admitted that he had been brough to this land against his will. Then, to find out that he was not alone had given her another shock. The man before had two full grown dragons with several hatchling in the castle and that did not consider the others that he mentioned. House Targaryen only had her dragon and the eggs belonging to her half-brothers and sister. They could not allow this man to be against them, however she had a feeling that this man would not willing serve others or be used by them.

Raising her elbow, she place her head into her hand as she looked at him, “Lord Potter, your appearance had shook the realm for the simple face that there is now another river leading to the Ironman Bay. The ruling lord of these lands would most likely want to place you under him as one of his bannerman, however, you have several dragons in your castle and since the Doom, only my House has had them.”

She paused to take another sip,” So I have a proposal for you pending my father’s approval. You would remain free of control from Lords Paramount of the Trident; however, you would be a vassal house to my house.”

“Your Highness, I will need some time to think about this,” Harry replied, “How about until your father and his forces arrive.”

“That is a reasonable request,” the Princess replied.

Harry gave her a nod of his head, “I thank you for agreeing to my request, Princess. This tent shall remain so that you can have some comfort while waiting for your father. If you need anything, please do not hesitate to send one of your guards to the gate and ask. In the left corner you will find a sleeping area for yourself. I bid you good day.”

With the final word, Harry disappeared from the area and reappeared on the battlement next to the senior goblin warrior.

“Ensure that if they ask for anything, that they are provided with it,” Harry ordered, “Normal guard rotation until the army arrives.”

The goblin nodded as he moved to carry out the orders of the wizard.


End file.
